Fenrir's son
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: After a mysterious forest fire slaughtered his pack a young pup named Randall is taken in by kate and humphrey however when he exhibits extraordinary powers he wonders what he is that is until fenrir himself pays him a visit Takes place 1 month after Alpha and omega and 2 months before a howl-iday adventure
1. Chapter 1

Yellowstone

National park

(Sometime after the events of the first movie)

Yellowstone wasn't that well know in the wolf world but this isn't a story about that it's about a young female wolf named Roseilee she had light brown fur and dark brown eyes she was the pack leaders daughter who was becoming the new pack leader however she met someone a lone wolf named Nelson who had sandy fur and orange eyes he was excepted into the pack and he and rosalie fell in love and eventually married.

But it didn't last forever...

4 months later

Rosalie was in the pack healers den screaming in agony because she was giving birth however nelson wasn't there with her because this pregnancy wasn't her choice nelson raped her showing Rosalie his true colors after a few more seconds Rosalie gave birth to a heathy male he had sandy fur an grey and white highlights and named him Randall.

15 weeks later

Disaster struck

The entire forest of the park was up in flames because a forest fire mysteriously started killing everyone in the pack except Rosalie and Randall who were trying to escape as the forest burned a tree fell on Rosalie crushing and killing her Randall looked in horror "MOM NO"! He screamed out then something mysterious happened Randall's eyes glowed blue and the sky turned grey and thunder roared as rain poured down extinguishing the fire.

Then the rain stopped and turned to normal the forest was smoking and trees were burned "it's too late sweetie"said a soothing angelic female voice Randall looked around "who said that" the voice spoke again "it's not safe here" and in a bright white flash he appeared in a forest but it looked normal "where am i"Randall asked "you're in jasper park near the western territory you will be safe here" the voice said.

Randall looked to see a tan furred female wolf walk up to him "hello there little one where did you come from"she asked Randall looked up at her she look like the same age as Rosalie "Yellowstone" the wolf smiled "oh,I'm kate where are your parents" Randall looked down and up are kate "they aren't around anymore" kate gave a sympathetic look "oh I'm so sorry here you can live here" and she lead Randall into the pack however high up in the clouds sat a pure beautiful white wolf with blue eyes and she smiled but it quickly faded when she heard a voice call her name "Accalia" she turned to see a grey furred male wolf and standing next to him were 2 male wolves one black the other white "Fenrir,skoll and hati"she said with disappointment in her voice "you had no business bringing him here he could have done that himself"fenrir growled "he's just now coming into his god powers" accaila said "i know that..sister,but now that we are together again"fenrir began but accaila interupted him "we are not together again..fenrir we are siblings who fell in love... .other and that love led to skoll and hati and a lot of issues" fenrir sighed "all negativity aside we were a team and can still be,are you really gonna abandon us accaila"Fenrir asked then skoll stepped forward "don't you still love us mother" accaila looked at skoll with a smile "of course honey i love each of you with all my heart but i don't love the dark path you are all going down and i won't let Randall fall too" fenrir frowned "he is my son" accaila looked at him "and my nephew, i won't let you corrupt him like skoll and hati".

Back at the western pack kate brought Randall to her den where humphrey was there "who's pup is that"he asked "he's an orphan humphrey I'm taking him in"kate said humphrey looked at randall who stared back "well he's practically a teenager he can look after himself" kate nodded "true but he doesn't have parents humphrey he needs a father figure" then Randall spoke up "i am an omega in my pack" kate looked at humphrey with a smile Humphrey sighed "alright,i suppose I'm awesome with kids" kate looked outside and the moon was out...but it was sunny a second ago "huh..weird" Randall's eyes glowed blue then went back to their normal dark brown "I'm uh..tired I'm gonna sleep"Randall said as he layed down kate and Humphrey layed next to him and fell asleep too "Good night Randall"the voice said Randall's eyes shot open and darted left right then went back to sleep.

1 year later

Randall was now a full grown wolf (though a bit younger than what kate and humphrey was in the first movie) and humphrey and kate couldn't be prouder that they made a difference in someone's life.

Although randall likes to hang out by himself but he does have a few friends humphrey and kate were sitting in their den talking.

"Humphrey i think we should talk about our future" humphrey looked at her confused "what do you mean dear" "well,we are going to be the pack leaders soon and..." Kate said.

Humphrey chuckled "kate i don't understand what are you trying to tell me" kate cleared her throat "humphrey..what I'm trying to tell you is that..i'm..." but she was interupted by hutch "kate it's time" kate responded "okay coming,we'll continue this later" and she left with hutch.

Randall was sitting alone in a open field collecting his thoughts with the wind blowing his fur he can do these strange things but don't know why or how.

Kate and a few other alphas were hiding in the tall grass watching the caribu

"Steady" then outta nowhere lightning struck the ground scaring the caribu and kate "what the.."

The carribu ran away causing kate and the alpha's to chase after them after the carribu turned a corner thunderous hoof steps were heard kate knew the sound all to well "oh no"she muttered and she and the alphas ran away was a whole heard chased them.

Randall was walking to humphrey and Kate's den when he heard it "STAMPEDE" Randall darted to the cliff where he saw kate and the alphas running "ms kate" Randall ran down the cliff following the herd only to realize he's running sideways on the side of the cliff as if he's running straightforward as he got the the front of the herd he jumped.

As Randall was in midair he felt something strange he felt his entire body increase in size and mass and he landed with a thunderous boom sending up a wave of dust as the dust cleared kate and the alpha's looked on in awe so did the carribu

Humphrey and the entire pack came to see what's going on and saw Randall's enormous size he was as mountain if not bigger he looked at the carribu one of them peed Randall's eye's turned blue "disperse"he commanded with a booming voice the carribu all left walking like monotone zombies he hypnotized them.

The entire pack was amazed and kate walked up to Randall "Randall...how"she asked Randall looked down at her "i don't know" just then an equally large booming voice was heard "i can answer that" everyone looked to see 3 mountain sized male wolves appear from nowhere "you see Randall you and us are more alike than you realize" the grey wolf spoke.

The eve spoke "and who exactly are you" the grey wolf slowly turned his head to looked at eve his orange eyes staring into her soul and spoke in an ominous voice "i am Fenrir" eve's eyes widened in horror as the entire pack gasped in shock the legends were true fenrir does exist "these are my sons Skoll and Hati".

"Alike how are we alike"Randall asked hati growled causing everyone to whimper "do we really have to spell it out for ya Randy"

Randall looked at Hati in annoyance "yes you do and don't call me Randy".

Fenrir chuckled "you have my temper,i was hoping it be obvious at this point..Randall..I'm your father".


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gasped in shock at the announcement fenrir is Randall's father

"What?!"Randall asking in shock "HE SAID HE IS YOUR DAD PAY ATTENTION"hati yelled in anger "I HEARD WHAT HE SAID"Randall roared in fury making thunder clap making everyone including skoll flinch a little the randall turned to look at fenrir "i just can't believe it" he said calmly.

Fenrir sighed "son i know this is a lot and I'm sorry that i wasn't there when the Yellowstone pack fell and your mother died but I'm here now" Randall stared at fenrir but skoll spoke up "you see we are here to help you better understand your powers and be a family" then fenrir finished "and we need your help with something very important..but let's get to know one another".

Later on

The sun was just setting and everyone gathered in a large field fenrir skoll and hati were normal sized wolves at the time .

"It all started with my 1st wife boy did we go great together watching the evolution of wolfkind from above the stars we settled down had 2 beautiful sons then after a few thousand years she changed"fenrir said with sadness Randall was curious "changed"he asked then hati spoke up "to put it in human terms...bitches be crazy" every female that was present gasped in shock "HEY"they all said in offense hati chuckled "she got bored of me and left and never looked back...i was so lonely inside i tried to take my mind of it but i was overbearing so i can down here in search of a new mate i searched endless for years until...i found her"fenrir chuckled Randall cracked a smile a little "your mother...my new love oh when i first saw her i immediately fell for her nothing could separate us we trusted each other"fenrir said.

"Did you trust her enough to reveal your true form to her"kate asked fenrir chuckled "of course,she was frightened at first but i assured her i was as gentle as can be".

"We married and after a year we decided to start a family"fenrir said randall smiled however the kind moment was quickly ruined after what was said

"Did you shrink down to normal size while you plowed her" humphrey asked bluntly Randall's eye's widened and kate smacked him upside the head.

"Humphrey,extremely inappropriate there are pups here"kate scolded "what,if he's the size of an mountain how could he make a pup with a female wolf he would crush her".

"I don't think Randall wants know about his parents sex life"kate said firmly fenrir laughed "i was in my disguise at the time humphrey" humphrey laughed "ha,thank you".

Randall looked at fenrir with sad eyes "why did you leave" fenrir sighed "i didn't want to but my brother jormundandr needed my assistance if i had i choice i would've stayed to watch you grow up"

Randall looked at fenrir "you said you needed my help with something" fenrir knodded "yes we do but first let me asked you something,do you remember the direwolves" everyone knodded "do you know how they became extinct...humans,they hunted them to extinction humans are what's wrong with the earth they are killing it they are killing the environment the air,all of you I'm here to stop them from hurting the earth further"fenrir said.

"How"Randall asked "by making them go extinct"fenrir said everyone murmured "now just hear me out with the humans gone the earth will go back to it's primeval state you all won't have to live in fear of being hunted by those 2 legged monsters anymore".

"Well i don't know not all humans are bad just last month a pack ranger healed my paw" lilly said hati chimed it "trust me lady they could've easy took your tiny behind out if they wanted to" "my tiny..."lilly said in confusion and she turned to look at her butt then back at hati "it is not"she exclamed in embarrassment at hati's comment.

"Randall how do you think that fire started...a human carelessly left a fire going they will kill you all but not if we strike first...but not immediately i want to help you better know about your god powers"fenrir said.

"Yeah what can i do" "anything"skoll said "even that shapeshift trick" and skoll transformed himself into kate causing everyone even kate herself to gasped "now you try"skoll said in Kate's voice.

Randall concentrated and then he transformed into a hawk then to humphrey and back to himself "it's extremely great for pulling pranks like a few hundred years ago there was this pack leader who love to cheat on his wife so as a punishment i disguised myself as a smoking hot female wolf and had sex with him then when it was over i revealed my true form it was hilarious the look on his face"skoll laughed.

Randall looked at him "and you're proud of that" skoll knodded "yes yes i am" "bottom line anything you what and more"fenrir smiled.

Short Training montage

Play Running with the Wolves by AURORA

Fenrir,skoll and hati is showing Randall how to manipulate the weather,matter,time,space and realty.

Next skoll shows him how to transform into anthro form.

Hati shows Randall how to telepathically comunicate.

Fenrir shows him how to astral project and charmspeak.

In summary Randall has been taught a quintillion different powers in one week.

End montage

Up in the clouds accaila looked down watching everything in anger "shoving lies down their throats,making me look like a villian,hiding the truth from randall i can't watch this anymore"she growled.

In the western pack kate humphrey garth and lilly were sitting in the main den talking "this is it today's the day we would be rid of the humans"garth said "are we really considering this I mean they did kidnap us but it was to repopulate a park at least they somewhat care"kate said humphrey looked at kate "but they also hunt us how is that caring" kate was about to argue when a bright light filled the den and accaila appeared.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the pack leaders" humphrey raised his paw a little bit nervously "we are" "ah yes,we don't have much time I'm here too talk to you about Fenrir"accaila said.

"Who are you"kate asked "I'm Accaila dear I'm fenrir's..uh..ex mate" garth stepped up "yes he told us about you,you dumped him because you were bored of him now that's just mean"garth said in anger accaila closed her eye's and growled causing garth to back off "he told you that"she stated looking at garth in fury "well...here's another fun fact:me and fenrir are sibilings" the entire den went dead silent "w..what"Humphrey said in horror "yep me and my brother took sibiling love to a whole new level"accaila said angrly "and yes skoll and hati are my children they came outta me" everyone was overwhelmed "now what did you know about the direwolves"accaila asked firmly "just that they were bigger than us and excellent hunters"humphrey said meekly accaila sighed "that's only a fraction of the truth here's the full one:the direwolves were nasty they were almost as big as a horse as strong as bear they always like picking on creatures weaker than them fenrir liked that in them but when the humans killed them off fenrir was furious he told me the plan of killing of the humans i of course refused and i left him but didn't go to far away he watch wolfkind evolve into..well modern day he was disgusted that his once powerful creations turned into small fragile things you are now..uh no offense" accaila said lilly spoke "after the humans are gone what will happen next" "Fenrir had gigantic plans for the direwolves after the humans are gone he will recreate them only bigger and more powerful than they were long ago then turn them against all of the animal kingdom including you" kate gasped "w..what" "he sees modern day wolves as inferior and doesn't want you stinking up the direwolf world"accaila said "we have to stop them"humphrey said

Fenrir skoll hati and Randall were sitting in a circle in a large field "we always needed 4 wolves to do this Randall see how this works is we focus our energies in unison and every human on earth will disintegrate"skoll said "this is for wolfkind"fenrir exclamed then all 4 of them closed their eyes and their bodies began glowing but before anything a voice shouted "STOP" they turned to see the entire united pack amd accaila leading the charge.

"Accaila"fenrir asked "mom"skoll and hati said in unison "Randall don't do this"accaila pleaded Randall looked at accaila a realized something "that voice...you're the one who spoke to me" accaila smiled and knodded "yes I'm Accaila fenrir's sister..and ex mate" Randall was shocked "don't listen to him honey he's been lieing to you since day one" "SHUT UP ACCAILA"fenrir shouted making thunder roar accaila looked at fenrir in fury "or what" "wait lieing about what" Randall asked accaila looked at randall "about what truly happened to your mother" fenrir growled skoll approached accaila "Mother" but accaila growled "STAY RIGHT THERE SKOLL" skoll backed up "fenrir's so called mission isn't noble he wants to bring the direwolves back so they can take out the entire animal kingdom and evolve them to a super species"accaila said.

Then humphrey spoke "then they'll take us out next" randall looked at fenrir "dad..is that true" fenrir kept staring at accaila "and you know what's worse...after fenrir told your mother about his master plan she called him insane and denied him another pup but fenrir wasn't having it so...he raped her" Randall's eyes widened "weeks after she kicked him out fenrir started the fire that eliminated the Yellowstone pack and Rosalie"accaila said on the verge of tears Randall stared at fenrir in anger "what" fenrir looked at randall "she's lieing" then Randall sized shifted and breath fire on fenrir when he stopped fenrir wasn't burnt fenrir looked up at randall "WHO...IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE" "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER,MY PACK AND YOU WOULD BLAME IT ON THE HUMANS" fenrir chuckled "they don't matter" Randall growled the turned to anthro form and so did fenrir and they flew at each other grappling skoll and hati tried to help but accaila stopped them "this is between them".

They threw planet shattering punches at one another and used various different powers "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME BOY"fenrir yelled Randall smiled "yep" and he forged a sword from air fenrir did the same "come on"he growled they charged at one another swords clashing taking swings at each other then with one punch fenrir knocked Randall to the grass causing everyone to gasp Fenrir put his foot on his throat and growled "you...are weak and pathetic just like them" then he raised his sword ready to kill randall and out of nowhere accaila called out "brother".

Fenrir smiled and looked at accaila in a fake smile "yes" accaila looked at him "I'm sorry" fenrir raised an eyebrow "huh"humphrey said in confusion.

"I had some time to think about your plan and i didn't see the nobility in it" fenrir tilted his head "what are you trying to say sis" "what I'm trying to say is that...you're right the humans do deserve what's coming and that modern wolves are inferior" fenrir smiled the United pack exclamed "WHAT" then candu growled "why you back stabbing traitorous" but hati kicked him into a tree before he could finish.

"Take me back fenrir"then accaila transformed into anthro form and took fenrir's hands into her's "I'm...willing to forgive and forget but you have a long road ahead to gain my trust again"fenrir said firml.

Accaila smiled "as long as it takes" then they started making out much to everyone's disgust but then...

Fenrir's eye's snapped open as he felt his wrists being tied with something he quickly pulled away and saw a rope thin as silk binding his wrist together fenrir realized with horror "no..no no NO" accaila laughed i knew you'd recognize

Gleipnir the rope the gods used to bind you with".

Fenrir growled "You...kept it" accaila knodded "after the boys freed you i kept the rope and hid it" fenrir struggled but it was no use "you tricked me" fenrir hissed accaila chuckled "i am the daughter of loki after all".

Then skoll called out "FATHER BEHIND YOU" fenrir turned around only to get stabbed in the stomach by randall skoll and hati tried to help but accaila closelined them randall yanked the sword out "that..was for my mother...and my pack"and he dropped the sword as fenrir fell to his knees Randall walked to accaila who embraced him skoll and hati in anthro form lifted their injured father "you'll pay for this mother"hati growled " Accaila looked at hati and smiled "and you hold a place in my heart too hati" hati snarled at telepoted them out "You..tricked him..nice"humprey chuckled.

The next day

Accaila and Randall were standing in front of the United pack in wolf form "thank you all for leading randall down the right path" accaila said smiling humphrey chuckled "glad to help teach a pup right from wrong"humphrey chuckled looking at kate who smiled "don't worry humphrey you'll get another shot at it...sooner than you think"accaila said looking at kate who blushed humphrey on the other hand was confused "what do you mean by that" "piece it together humphrey,come along nephew" and she and randall teleported to who knows where.

Humphrey was still confused "i don't get it" kate groaned in annoyance and stood in front of humphrey with a smile "humphrey...I'm pregnant" humphrey's eye's widened and he fainted.

 **Randall will return**


End file.
